The 'Traot Saga
by AhstTraotee
Summary: More than anything, young Ahst 'Traot longed to become a warrior, an odd - and in her case, forbidden - occupation for a female Sangheili. When pursuing her goal forces her into exile, she experiences love, loss, friendships, and newfound power as she embarks on the journey of a lifetime! (Rated T for language and standard Halo violence, with a couple higher-intensity chapters.)
1. Prologue: A Warrior's Birth

**Prologue: A Warrior's Birth**

_'Traot Keep, Sangheili Colony Teeda'ul, 2512_

In the dead of night, as insects chirped in the surrounding forest, Zylo 'Traotee was rushing home from his evening training on the other side of the Traot keep. As important as the practice was for him, he had something far more important waiting for him at home, and while he had remained focused in his training, he was secretly eager to leave. If only the kaidon's trainers had allowed him to depart earlier… Zylo felt dread at the thought that he was already too late. Trying to run faster, he took a shortcut through the thicket of ancient trees that concealed the humble Traot Keep from the view of outsiders.

Faint red light sifted through the forest's branches, reflecting off of Zylo's already crimson armor. Zylo glanced up at the lunar eclipse far above him. How strange that it would occur today, he thought as he gazed up at the reddish moons. Was it a sign from his Forerunners that his son would be destined for greatness, or simple happenstance? The Sangheili Major shook off his wonder, and focused more on making it home. Perhaps he was not too late after all.

Arriving at his home, Zylo found his weary mate, Vera 'Traot, waiting for him. She had been staying up day and night, watching their egg around the clock, and her exhaustion was clear. She smiled, however, and allowed Zylo to quietly embrace her. "It is good to see you, my love." she whispered into her mate's ear.

"Likewise, Vera." Zylo replied softly, though his voice bristled with anticipation. "Am I too late? Has he already hatched?"

Vera nodded sadly, knowing Zylo had been looking forward to witnessing his child's hatching since he first knew of it. "I am sorry, my dear. I fear you have missed it."

Zylo sighed, finding it difficult to hide his disappointment. "I suppose it is not so terrible," he murmured, more trying to console himself than Vera. "He is still my first child, and he will bring great honor to the 'Traot name when he becomes a warrior someday."

"She." Vera corrected.

"What?" Zylo blinked, taken aback.

"Our child is female, Zylo."

"Oh." Zylo's disappointment secretly intensified. He had wanted a son, one to train so that his offspring would become a warrior like him. However, if the Forerunners decreed he was to have a daughter, he would not question their decision. "Where is she?"

Vera opened her arms slightly to reveal a small bundle. From within the folds of soft, green fabric, a tiny pair of dark hazel eyes peered up at Zylo, blinking in an innocent wonder. Zylo found himself entranced, his dismay momentarily put aside. "What is her name?" he asked in barely more than a whisper.

"She has none as of yet." Vera answered. "I decided to wait for your arrival home. Do you happen to have a name in particular for her?"

Zylo paused, deep in thought. He then looked up at his mate. "Ahst will be her name." he said firmly, gazing into his mate's eyes, and then his daughter's. Ahst silently looked back, and then she turned her head to gaze out the window. The light from the eclipse outside reflected faintly in her eyes, giving them a translucent red appearance.

"So," Vera asked Zylo curiously. "Do you think she will still bring honor to the 'Traot name as you had hoped?"

Zylo continued to gaze at his daughter, who was still staring wordlessly at the night sky. "I cannot answer that, Vera," he mused, reaching out to stroke Ahst's head with a finger. "It is not for us to know yet. Only time will tell."

**Author's Notes: So this begins the revamped, re-edited version of The 'Traot Saga. For those of you new to the story, welcome! For those of you returning, here is why the original was removed and will be replaced with this current version.**

**Thanks to a few new Halo novels (namely the Kilo-Five trilogy and ****_Broken Circle_****) revealing lots of new goodies about Sangheili in the Halo canon, I realized my story had a few clear problems that caused serious issues, most notably with the timeline of the story itself. Given the adventures Ahst is destined for, I discovered she was left at an unrealistically young age at the story's conclusion, and holy guacamole, did it bother me! So I have gone back and completely revamped the timeline of events for the story to make it a little more believable, and this has also given me the chance to alter a few future dates that, while some issues were minor and nitpicky, did cause a few discrepancies. I will also not be posting by volume as before, as it limited the times I could update (limiting my views in the long run) and left a few very nice chapters waiting in the wings for far longer than deserved.**

**Thanks for understanding, and I hope to hear from you all soon! Chapters will slowly but steadily be posted until I return to my current place in the story!**


	2. Chapter 1: Forest Retreat

**Volume One: A Cousin's Support**

**Chapter One: Forest Retreat**

_'Traot Keep, Sangheili Colony Teeda'ul, 2530 (Eighteen Years Later)_

"Ahst! Wake up!"

Ahst 'Traot groaned as she woke to bright sunlight suddenly in her face. Stretching her arms, the young Sangheili yawned widely, her mandibles stretched out as she turned to look out the window. Was it morning already?

"I know you are in there, now wake up!" The voice came from below, and belonged to Keba 'Traotee, a Minor in the Sangheili military, Ahst's closest cousin, and her closest friend. The two had spent many a day together, when Keba would tell Ahst stories of his adventures in the Covenant's navy, serving both onboard ships and on the battlefields of alien colonies.

"Ugh... Do I have to?" Ahst called down to her cousin, still groggy as she stuck her head outside her window, a simple, round hole carved in the stone walls of her family's home.

Ahst's answer came in the form of a small rock that was thrown through the window, landing squarely between her eyes. "Fine." she muttered, tenderly rubbing her forehead. Her cousin's marksmanship was unquestioned, but that did not mean she had been asking for a demonstration.

"I will be nearby! Do not keep me waiting this time!"

Ahst rolled her eyes as she walked away from the window. Her cousin was so high-strung sometimes. While punctuality was considered a virtue by many 'Traot, Ahst did not consider idle chatter with her cousin something of high priority. She had her own morning rituals to carry out first, and she preferred to be alone for them.

Ahst slipped a forest-green robe over her body, an article of clothing that was standard attire for all non-military citizens of the Traot Keep. Trained warriors, on the other hand, whether they were active in military service or not, were expected to remain in armor from dawn until dusk, so that they could step into battle at a moment's notice if the need ever arose. Ahst often imagined wearing a set of armor herself. Did it feel light or heavy against one's body? As a female of the keep, the only sort of covering she had ever known was that of a light, soft robe against her dark gray skin. Things such as armor, weapons, even simple training - that was the domain of the keep's male population.

Walking downstairs into her home's main room, Ahst saw she was alone. Her father, Zylo, was very likely at the usual morning weapons drills, and her mother, Vera, was probably running errands. While most Sangheili children, including the young sons of Traot, were raised in common rooms, where they lived and trained together, Traot females like Ahst often lived at home with their parents. Males were not granted the privilege of knowing their fathers' identities, but females were in charge of managing bloodlines, in order to prevent inbreeding within keeps. It was also Ahst's responsibility as a young female to learn well from her mother, so that she herself would be a dutiful mother and wife in the future.

As no one was around to stop her, however, Ahst cautiously opened the house's front door, peering through the tiniest of cracks in the doorway. Looking around to make sure her cousin wasn't in hiding nearby, waiting to ambush her, Ahst decided the coast was clear, and silently stepped outside into the morning. A few citizens were busily walking down stone pathways, none paying very much attention to the female youngling who had just walked out of her house. Ahst casually strolled down the nearest walkway herself for a short while, stepping closer to the edge of the woods. When no one was looking, she rushed down the path and took cover in the forest.

The Traot Keep was quite young and small in comparison to many of Sanghelios's city-states. Founded little more than a century ago, it was a small community with a population of well less than a thousand Sangheili, likely closer to half that number. Unlike larger keeps on Sanghelios, the 'Traot did not rely on the technology of the Covenant or the labor of alien serfs to provide for themselves. In fact, the kaidon of the Traot Keep had cut off all trade and communication with other keeps, in, as he said, a move to promote self-reliance in his people, so that they would never have to defer to another keep's wishes.

Another factor that immensely added to the city's isolated nature was its location. The entire keep was surrounded by one of Teeda'ul's many vast forests, a maze-like woodland that served the keep as a natural border, fortress, and labyrinth all in one. Visiting outsiders, few as they were, had to be guided from a nearby landing zone by sentries into the keep, or they would almost certainly become lost for days, or possibly even longer. Few who entered the deepest parts of the forest alone were spotted again. To Ahst, however, who had a passion for exploration, and had spent much of her spare time in the woods closest to the keep, it was a sanctuary. She had memorized natural landmarks that most would overlook, and could find her way back home from just about anywhere that was not too far from home. Ahst had even found old, forgotten pathways in the woods, likely leading out of the forest and towards various keeps and settlements. However, her keep's silence and isolation would make her a stranger wherever she went, and it was a status that was not always welcomed with open arms. Even if that were not the case, Ahst also often had her own duties to carry out at home with her mother's guidance, so she had never traveled along these mysterious pathways, never having a reason to.

Racing through the forest, ducking under low branches, leaping over fallen logs, even springing through the thin gaps in-between trees, Ahst navigated deeper and deeper into the woods. In what felt like no time at all, she arrived at her destination - a small pond hidden from probing eyes by thick, gnarled trees and thorny bushes. Ahst had stumbled upon this location by complete accident on one of her usual treks, and had returned home to a lecture by her father about losing blood, and therefore honor, to the thorns. By now, however, she had forged a safe path in-between the brambles, and she was able to seat herself at the edge of the pond, heaving a peaceful, contented sigh as she arrived at the place she had claimed as her personal meditation grove.

Kneeling at the water's edge, Ahst closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall into a deep, silent trance. The soft lapping of the pond's water near her feet, the calls of the forest's many creatures around her; the light of the suns slowly warming her body… Ahst could not imagine life without this tranquility as she imagined herself where she truly longed to be - on the battlefield alongside her brothers. Like many Sangheili, Ahst wanted nothing more than to bring glory and honor to her family's name. Sangheili were proud warriors at birth, so of course the best way to honor one's kin and clan was to fight for that honor. The Covenant had been at war with the blasphemous human race for five years now, and the blood of one of 'Traot's finest warriors flowed in Ahst's veins. Even if she was apparently never meant to take up such a role, the young Sangheili could feel a thirst for blood, glory, and adventure in her that no laws could take away. However, she could only quench her thirst in her own imagination, when she allowed herself to drown in her own thoughts. At the moment, she was allowing herself to hear the clashing of swords, the wailing of plasma fire, the triumphant roars of her victorious brothers-

"There you are!"

Ahst woke with a start, snapped back to reality by Keba's voice. "What are you doing here?" she snapped irritably, rather angry that her cousin had followed her.

"Waiting for you." Keba smiled, sitting beside Ahst. "I always wondered where you went when you disappeared in these woods. How do you find these places?"

"Simple," Ahst replied, a hint of coldness still in her voice. "I take the time to look for them."

Keba held back from laughing. "Do you not have anything better to do?"

"No, since I am not allowed to train with you." Ahst muttered bitterly. "Even though you know as well as I that I would love nothing more than to do so."

"Yes, I know." Keba sighed, putting a comforting hand on Ahst's shoulder. "I wish you could as well."

"Why does the kaidon not allow females to train, anyway?" Ahst asked, tilting her head slightly in thought.

"I am not even sure why," Keba shrugged. "From what I have heard from my brothers-in-arms, females in their keeps are trained to wield weapons and fight, for the protection of home and eggs. And rare as they are, I have seen females in the military before. Though, admittedly, never on the front lines, usually as weaponsmasters. Females with military knowledge are not completely unheard of. It only seems to be that way here in this keep."

"So perhaps I do have a chance after all!" Ahst said brightly.

"Perhaps." Keba nodded. "But your request must still go through with the kaidon."

"Well, perhaps he simply has never had a female ask before." Ahst smiled hopefully. "To think, Keba, I could be the 'Traot Keep's first female warrior!"

Keba smiled at his cousin's enthusiasm, but deep down, his hearts were wracked with pity. She would never accept the truth, knowing her, and she was going to find herself rather hurt whether she accepted it or not.


	3. Chapter 2: Family Ties

**Chapter Two: Family Ties**

Ahst and Keba had walked out of the woods, and were now heading towards the keep's training facilities together. The training areas were almost entirely outdoors, with one medium-sized building in the rear of the facility serving as the armory, near always locked and under heavy guard.

To the west of the armory, on Ahst and Keba's left as they approached, were smaller arena-like structures with low, wooden walls and dirt floors, used for sparring matches between trainees, and in the center of the arenas was a observation deck where both trainers and curious spectators could watch any ongoing duels. To the armory's right, meanwhile, was a large, flat yard where trainers instructed their pupils in a variety of lessons and drills. It was in this yard that Ahst and Keba could see a golden-armored Sangheili pacing back and forth in front of a group of young trainees. Ahst smiled a little at the sight, proud to know that the trainer in question was her father, Zylo 'Traotee, who was currently on a short leave from his duties as the Shipmaster of a frigate in the Covenant navy, and had volunteered to train the keep's youngest of warriors during his time off.

"Care to stay for a while?" Keba asked Ahst with a sly smirk, knowing she wouldn't say no.

Ahst nodded, and the pair sat down together on the observation deck between the smaller arenas as they watched and listened to Zylo as he stopped pacing and stood in front of his young pupils (all males, of course), most looking just old enough to wield weapons of any kind.

"Now then, younglings," Zylo looked over each of his students, one by one. "You all are to become warriors one day, fighting under the name of Traot. However, who can tell me what we of this keep are known for?"

A small male, appearing to be one of the younger members of the class, raised a hand without delay or any second thought.

Zylo nodded in reponse, pleased by the young pupil's confidence. "Yes, go ahead."

"Faith and loyalty, my lord." the youngster answered, taking a step forward and standing as straight and tall as he could, a wooden staff resting in his right hand. "Faith in our gods and our Covenant, and loyalty to our commanders, our brothers, our bloodline, and our kaidon."

"Very good." Zylo motioned for the student to return to his position before speaking again. "This may all seem quite grand and distant to you all, but it will pass. As you grow older and mature into Traot's fine defenders, you will find that such faith and loyalty comes easily. Learn from your elders, and from each other while you train together, and you will someday be model warriors of this keep. It will not be easy, of course. Nothing of value comes without difficulty. However, it will be worth it when you have at last brought glory to the Covenant, and our gods smile down upon you!"

The younglings glanced excitedly at one another, but none dared speak when Zylo still commanded their attention.

Zylo concealed an amused smile, and rapped the end of his own staff against the ground with a loud crack. "Dismissed!" he barked.

The young males stood at attention, bowing to Zylo in unison before returning their staffs to the armory in silence.

"I suppose they'll be preparing the arenas for the veterans in a moment." Keba murmured, looking back at Ahst. "I'll likely have to head to the armory shortly."

Ahst nodded. "I do not have anything else to do, so I may as well stay and observe your fights. Do not worry, though; I will not judge you too harshly." she added with a teasing smile.

"Is that you, Keba?" Zylo's voice could suddenly be heard approaching Keba and Ahst. The two younger Sangheili turned and stood at attention as the Shipmaster approached them.

"Yes, my lord, it is I." Keba responded quickly, looking straight at Zylo.

Ahst, meanwhile, had her head slightly bowed, as her father expected of her when she was speaking to a superior. As she was not a male warrior, however, or the wife of one, this made near everyone else in the keep a superior by Zylo's standards. Keba was only an exception to the rule because of how close he was to Ahst, and he disliked the idea of seeing her other than as an equal. However, in Zylo's presence, even Keba had to make an effort to not give Ahst a sympathetic glance as Zylo glared at her.

"What are you doing here? This is no place for you, Ahst." Zylo's tone was cold as ice as he stared down at his daughter.

"I was merely observing, my lord." Ahst replied, speaking quietly with her gaze lowered. "I mean no harm in coming here. We were simply passing by."

"I was the one who brought her, my lord." Keba said quickly, trying to defend Ahst. "I was waiting for training to begin, and-"

Zylo whirled angrily on Keba, his golden armor gleaming in the sunlight. "Keba, what do our keep's laws have to say about the duties of a loyal female of Traot?" he asked suddenly.

Ahst cringed. _Here we go again._

Keba's voice was soft and obsequious as he recited one of the keep's long-standing decrees. "A female of the keep is bound by duty and tradition, just the same as any male." It was here that Keba paused, hoping the vague statement would be enough for his uncle.

"And?" Zylo clearly wasn't satisfied.

Keba held back a sigh as he added the second half of the decree. "The duty of a female, however, is not one of combat or glory, but of service to their stronger brethren, as well as to the youth of the keep's future."

Zylo nodded slowly. "Good. Now, does any of what you just said give any sort of reason for Ahst to be here?"

Ahst quickly spoke up before her cousin could offer an answer. "I am growing older, my lord, and perhaps it is time for me to start seeking out a mate."

Keba, while impressed by Ahst's swift thinking, nearly groaned in despair. There was no way that Zylo was going to fall for that.

"Are you attempting to amuse me, Ahst?" Zylo asked, though with no mirth in his voice. "You do not _seek out_ a mate. A warrior will one day come forth and choose you, but only if you are as dutiful to the keep and its needs as he is. The way you are now, rebellious and headstrong... Do you honestly believe any male would consider you as a possible faithful and obedient wife?"

Ahst was visibly crushed by her father's words, lowering her head to look down at her feet and the wooden floor beneath them. A few minutes ago, she would have continued to look up at Zylo to show him that she was not so easily broken. Something about her father's words, however, as they near always had through her life, shattered her defiant facade. Her dream meant nothing to him, and she was worthless to him.

Zylo's expression, meanwhile, hadn't changed at all. "Go home, Ahst. _Now._"

"Yes, my lord." Ahst stood up, and rushed away from the training facility.

Keba watched Ahst's retreat, wordlessly praying the gods would send her some sort of comfort or reassurance, until Zylo clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "I would prefer you not put such fantastic ideas into her head. It could be dangerous."

Keba nodded slowly. "I understand, my lord. However, with all due respect... Getting Ahst to understand that is a hard task. I've watched her grow up, and this dream of hers is not exactly new."

Zylo only nodded in return. He knew Keba was likely aware that he was Ahst's father, but not naming himself as such was a good habit to keep, as it prevented him from slipping up with his second child, a challenge he often struggled with, especially when his son made him as proud as he had today, when he had been the first to step forward and recite part of the Traot warriors' creed at the end of the day's lesson. Zylo finally spoke again, saying, "You have not exactly been a proper influence, however, poisoning her imagination with stories of your own deeds."

Keba had to take a deep breath before continuing. He was at the point of pushing boundaries if he went much further, a youthful, inexperienced Minor talking to an elder warrior like this, let alone a Shipmaster like Zylo. However, the fact that they were both speaking for the same purpose, despite their opposing views on the subject, gave Keba courage to speak his mind. "You likely know as well as I do that females in other keeps assist with weaponry, vehicles, and armor. It is rare, but not unprecedented." he whispered. "There should be no harm in her learning this."

Zylo's eyes narrowed. "You should know better than to speak of such matters here, unless you have a death wish." he growled, his eyes shifting back and forth as if looking for something. When he seemed to not find whatever it was, however, his eyes settled back on Keba. "Or, perhaps, you would prefer to see you and Ahst both executed and our families disgraced? She should have given up on this dream long ago, and it is now putting her at risk. You are aware of this, and yet, you continue to enable her. Short of physically harming Ahst, I am running out of options. I must ask you not to see her, Keba, unless you swear to me that you will do what you can to keep these thoughts of battle and glory out of her mind."

Keba knew there was only one option. Either he and Ahst, the closest of friends, were separated, or he simply had to do as Zylo asked, which with Ahst, was an impossibility. He could not control her mind, which would likely be the only thing that would keep Ahst from her own thoughts. The most reasonable thing to do would likely be to simply act with more caution around the subject, especially concerning where they spoke. "I will do what I can, my lord."

**Oh my gosh, whyyyyyy was this chapter so hard to update!?  
I apologize profusely for how late this chapter was. This spring/summer brought along a lot of real-life commitments and happenings. Along with that, you can add writer's block, the scramble of starting a new job, and simply maintaining some semblance of a social life. xD  
Fortunately, dear readers, my inspiration has returned (for now, haha, just kidding), and I think I can thank the new Halo novel Hunters in the Dark for that one (more little fun facts for me to use, yaaaay!) Most of the later chapters I finished in the past won't need to be updated this much (this chapter is entirely different from its previous version, it's basically a complete do-over, hence the struggle and confusion), as they were already updated as I wrote them for this site in the first place. Main thing that needs to be changed will be dates. The beginning chapters, like this one, are getting a lot more polish, so I can further go into the relationships Ahst has with Keba and Zylo, something I felt was somewhat lacking in the previous version, especially considering the HUGE influence they both have in her life.  
Look forward to the next section, and I swear it won't take three months this time! Thanks for sticking around, your faith in me and your loyalty to the story means more than words can say!**


	4. Chapter 3: Puzzles and Planning

**Chapter Three: Puzzles and Planning**

That evening, Ahst was pacing back and forth in her room. Similar to any Sangheili youngster's room, or the common rooms where young warriors-to-be lived together, it was sparsely furnished, with not much more than a small dais to be used as a bed, and a storage container for personal belongings. Comfort and clutter were luxuries that led to laziness and sloth - traits that could pull a warrior to their death. A minimalist lifestyle was even seen as a matter of pride to some; Sangheili rarely wasted their time hording trinkets, or allowed themselves to be distracted by gleam or glitter, as many considered it to be a lesser trait of the Kig-Yar and other 'ignoble' species. While a few Sangheili did build small collections of war trophies, such things were done primarily to honor one's name, not provide decoration for a home.

Ahst stopped pacing, and opened the storage container in the corner beside her open window. There was a small device used for recording audio logs (something Ahst often neglected to do), an extra robe or two, and a single _arum_, a round, wooden puzzle that Sangheili often used to not only teach their children patience, but to enforce the belief that all had their appointed place in society, and that such structure was needed for civilization to properly function.

Leaning back against the wall, Ahst mindlessly fiddled with the _arum_, the puzzle's pieces softly clicking as her fingers manipulated the wooden shell. If the puzzle was successfully solved, there was often a loud clack, and the tiny stone trapped inside the sphere would easily tumble out into its owner's hand. Ahst, however, had never solved her puzzle, despite having owned the_ arum_ for years, having received it from her father as a small child, around the time that her obsession with battle and adventure outside of the keep began. Perhaps it was his way of trying to stamp out her ambition while she was still young, and encourage conformity in his daughter before her adolescence brought on further rebellion.

As Ahst stared down at the _arum_, her mind became flooded with questions._ What is my place in the keep? What is it that I'm supposedly meant to do? What if I don't like my destiny, or I'm unhappy with my life? Am I not allowed to fight against it, to try and make a better life for myself? Could a single act of defiance really unravel everything I know? Are history and society really such fragile things?_

"I am running out of options, Vera."

Ahst started a little, her head jerking upwards from her puzzle as her father's voice pierced the tense silence of the room. He was probably downstairs in the kitchen, speaking with his wife while she prepared their evening meal. Not wanting to hear her father's ranting yet again, that evening, Ahst strode over to her bedroom door to slide it fully shut and mute the conversation downstairs.

"Zylo, she is still just a child. You cannot say you had no sort of dreams as a youth." Vera's softer voice rang through the kitchen as she stirred a pot of roasting meat.

"She is not!-" Zylo barked before taking a moment to lower his voice from the previous shout. "She is not a hatchling anymore, Vera, you know this! These dreams are swiftly crossing the line from innocent to dangerous. What if the kaidon's scouts overhear her?"

"What harm could she possibly do?" Vera asked. "The kaidon may disapprove, but Ahst has never picked up a weapon, let alone brandished one, not once in her life! It is doubtful that she ever will."

"Vera, you and I have both seen beheadings at the kaidon's command before. The laws of Traot are absolute, and our kaidon does not tolerate violation of them, not even the slightest of misdemeanors. Ahst's desire to become a warrior is against the decreed role of a Traot female. For all we know, that could be more than enough reason for the kaidon to see her executed."

"Again, Zylo, what harm could she possibly do?" Vera wearily repeated the question. "She would not be worth the effort for the kaidon."

"I wonder how many families thought that before their loved ones were dragged upon that scaffold, or simply spirited away in the dead of night." Zylo said coldly. "Those so-called 'mysterious disappearances' in the early years of the kaidon's reign. He may fool the younger, more impressionable citizens, but not I, nor you. I am not going to lose our oldest child, our only daughter, to foolish dreams of unattainable glory, Vera. It is time to put a stop to all of this, for her sake, and our family's."

"And what do you propose we do?" Vera asked.

"Please keep a closer eye on her here at home, and keep her busy." Zylo replied. "Fill her head with tasks, and she will not have time to daydream about a future she will never reach anyway."

"You will never stop her completely." Vera pointed out. "Only she can make that decision, and on her own time. If you continue to push her away from her dream, she will also likely choose to push away from you."

Zylo sighed. One of the many struggles of being a Sangheili father was the fight to avoid nepotism at all costs, and it was even harder when your child knew you were their parent and admired you. Though Zylo loved Ahst with all of his hearts, he knew that a large part of love often came from doing what was right for the one you cared for, even if it meant hurting them in some way. As Ahst had grown older, Zylo's attempts at keeping her in line with Traot laws made her grow distant from him, and it pained Zylo worse than any injury he had ever sustained in combat. However, if enduring that pain and pressing on meant saving his daughter and the reputation of his family, then it was all worth it to Zylo. "I know..." he finally said. "However, I also know that it needs to be done. Start working with her tomorrow, Vera. We need to break her before the kaidon destroys her."


	5. Chapter 4: A Mystery in History

**Chapter Four: A Mystery in History**

"Ahst! Pay attention!"

Ahst's gaze snapped away from the window, and she found herself looking at her mother, whose gaze held an air of annoyance as her jaws remained pursed. "Er... forgive me, my lady." Ahst murmured quietly, looking back down at the small pile of data in front of her that comprised pieces of Traot bloodlines and family history.

"I will let it go this once." Vera warned. "As a female, this is important for you to learn and know, Ahst. Males are never allowed to know their fathers here, and I am sure you know why."

"To prevent nepotism and similar feelings during the training of our young warriors." Ahst replied, trying very hard to keep any hints of boredom out of her voice as she recited the answer she had probably heard a hundred times by now.

"Precisely!" Vera nodded. "Our bloodlines would be spoiled by inbreeding by now if we did not shoulder this responsibility! You would not wish the Sangheili to face the same tragic fate as our noble Prophets, would you?"

Ahst tilted her head slightly to the left, a tell she had worn unconsciously for years expressing confusion or curiosity. "What do you mean, my lady?"

"Ah, yes, you would not know, with as little information that comes into this keep. The San'Shyuum in High Charity have long had a struggle with a lack of genes to pass down. Combine this with low fertility rates, and the birth of a San'Shyuum child is cause for great celebration in the Holy City."

"High Charity?" Ahst asked, suddenly quite interested. "Have you ever been there, my lady? What is it like?" Ahst's enthusiasm came through clearly in her slightly raised voice.

"Calm yourself, child!" Vera snapped before softening her own tone as well. "No, I have never been there. Why would I? I am a female of Traot. My place is here, with my mate and family."

Ahst paused, almost taken aback by her mother's answer. "But... with respect, my lady... Haven't you ever wished to see the rest of this universe for yourself?"

Vera held back a sigh. _Almighty gods, how did I end up with a hatchling this wayward? This is harder than I realized. Zylo, you owe me dearly for this..._ "I... cannot say I have never been curious. However, I have too much to do here. The journeys you speak of are a job for our warriors, not their wives. Now then, we have gone off on a tangent. Back to work."

"Yes, my lady." Ahst was glum that they were already back to the boring conversation, but then noticed an oddity in the data in front of her. "Er... Mother? According to this, there's a connection between my father and the kaidon?"

"Oh, yes. They are cousins by marriage. Your father hatched one year before the kaidon, and I believe a sister of his married the one who became our kaidon's father. However..." Vera paused. "They both died long ago." she quietly concluded.

Ahst was briefly thrilled by the fact that she was technically a second cousin of the kaidon due to this, though she realized she was forbidden to speak of this information to anyone who wasn't an adult female, and they likely all knew already anyway. She glanced back at the dates linking her father and the kaidon, and then found herself doing the math in her head. "They would have had to have come here before the keep's founding then..." Ahst said quietly to her mother. "According to the keep's saga, the Traot Keep was founded less than four decades ago. If the ages of my father and the kaidon are one year apart, and Father is in his sixth decade, their parents would be around the age of... well, they'd likely be considered an elder by just about everyone here." It had never occurred to Ahst before, but there weren't any particularly elderly Sangheili, male or female, living in the keep, and it only puzzled her more. "How could they have been here decades before the keep was founded?"

"Do not distract yourself with these questions." Vera said quickly. "Get to learning these bloodlines, or you will surely find yourself at fault someday if some unfortunate warrior winds up marrying their sister and no female intervened." she added with a shudder for emphasis.

_The likeliest of scenarios,_ Ahst muttered to herself, before continuing to ferret through the dates and family trees in front of her. Suddenly, this whole genealogy lesson had taken a _very_ interesting turn...

**I think I have some explaining to do. xD  
First off, accept my humblest of apologies. The last year consisted of not only the usual holidays, but a 25th anniversary in the family, taking part in a church drama project, a high school graduation, relatives visiting, the first family vacation in years, me starting and ending my first job in two years, becoming the GM for a tabletop campaign (Halo-themed, of course!), relocation to a new home in a new town after eighteen years of living in the same place, and me making formal preparations and an appeal to live in a brand new country to move in with my long-time fiance. A lot of my "free time" has been dedicated to family, my fiance, and saying goodbye to friends I may not ever see physically face-to-face ever again. Stress was at an all-time high for my family, and I lacked motivation/time to write most anything. I do hope this will change in the near future. Thank you so, SO much for your patience and understanding.**


	6. Chapter 5: Further Investigation

**Chapter Five: Further Investigation**

"And she did not say anything?" Keba asked Ahst in a low voice as the pair walked along the keep's dirt roads, worn smooth and soft over days and nights by the footsteps of their fellow citizens of Traot. "That is... odd, if not suspicious. Would a female not need to know these things in order to do their job properly?"

"I would assume so." Ahst whispered her vague reply, unable to say much more. "I am certain my numbers were correct. Either something is missing, or something is wrong."

Ahst's lessons had finished for the day, and it was nearly dusk as she and her cousin wandered through town. It was the first time Ahst had seen Keba in nearly a week, with him in training almost around the clock now, and Ahst's own family keeping her so busy with tasks, having her study recipes for meals, songs to teach to future younglings, and how to properly maintain a household. While Ahst enjoyed the fact that a house could become her future domain, one she had full authority over, she knew settling into the role of a wife and homemaker would quash her adventurous spirit. If she accepted such a lifestyle, the minute she stepped outside of her home, she would be nothing once more, nor would ever be. Ahst dreaded the thought, and vowed to the Forerunners themselves that she would never allow it to happen. Deep in thought, she stopped walking.

Keba paused, hearing that Ahst's footsteps had ceased, and he turned to face her. "Are you perhaps further troubled, cousin?" he asked.

"No, I am fine." Ahst answered. "I want to take a look at something before I return home. You go on ahead, Keba; I would not wish for you to be late for training."

Keba nodded, lifting a hand in farewell. "Until we meet again, cousin." He then adjusted his sapphire-blue helmet and turned to make his way towards the training arenas.

Ahst watched him depart, raising her own hand to return Keba's gesture, and walked towards the heart of the keep, a central hub that held a variety of events: markets for local farmers, gatherings for public prayer and worship, or any other happenings fit for curious eyes. A narrow stream flowed nearby, providing fresh water and a hunting ground for youngsters eager to capture any creatures in its shallow depths, and dusty paths twisted outward, leading to the tiny keep's most notable landmarks.

The keep common was a large, circular clearing with a tall stone outcrop in the center, the words of the Traot Keep's legacy carved into the rock for eternity. A wooden scaffold was erected to the right of the monolith, for performance, speech, or in the past, more somber events, such as public executions. According to Keba, the scaffold was purposely built there so that the condemned would be forced to gaze upon the keep's history; it would be the last thing they laid eyes upon, a final reminder that their own story would never be honored.

Ahst, uninterested in the scaffold, glanced around to see if any others were nearby. Most of the keep's warriors, like Keba, would be heading to their evening training sessions, and others had very little business here now. The last rays of the suns were fading away, leaving the woods in near complete darkness, with the exception of a few dim lights illuminating the stone outcrop. In a few moments, the kaidon's sentries would begin their nightly patrol. Ahst knew she had only a few minutes as she approached the rock, glancing up at the words before her.

_With blessings divine, and Sangheili might,_  
_Our kaidon found darkness here and gave us light..._  
_Honor these words that your ancestors wrote,_  
_For here lies the tale of Ervo 'Traot!_

Ahst rolled her eyes a little. Her ancestors? She knew that such a phrase was written for posterity, but as far as she was aware, her ancestors were alive and well, thank you very much. The keep was not much older than she, after all. Her parents were some of its earliest citizens... or so the saga would have someone think. Ahst reached into her robe's left pocket, and pulled out the ever-neglected audio recorder that had been languishing in her room. Holding it close, Ahst pressed a button and brought up the most recent log. Her own voice very softly whispered back to her, reciting the numbers and data that she had collected from the previous week.

As Ahst skimmed through the story's contents, she paused at a particular section that caught her eye, a verse that informed the reader further on the keep's founding:

_This land was once forest and untamed frontier,_  
_Until a young warrior with no trace of fear_  
_Found a home in these woods, and staked out his claim,_  
_And soon formed a village to honor his name._

"If he was the first one to arrive here," Ahst murmured to herself, "then that does not explain where his parents come into all this... Come to think of it, how old would my aunt have to have been to father the kaidon? Unless she married young..." Ahst paused as she realized her face had twisted into an expression of disgust. Her aunt could have married at an age not much older than Ahst was now. If that was the case... such a waste of potential. Ahst no longer reviled her, but pitied her.

"Ahst."

Ahst gasped and turned around, swiftly shoving the audiolog back into her pocket. From the lights around where she stood, she could see her father approaching. Ahst quickly bowed her head as Zylo walked up to her.

"It is getting late, you know." Zylo said plainly.

"I am aware, my lord." Ahst answered softly, keeping her gaze averted. She glanced upward, however, when she felt her father place a hand on her shoulder. Zylo was right beside her, but he too was studying the words carved on the monolith.

"There may not seem like much now," Zylo said quietly, reaching out to touch the carved letters in front of him. "But the keep is still young, just as you are, Ahst. Someday, perhaps your brother, or even your children will grow to become strong warriors, and their names will be carved here forevermore."

Ahst mutely nodded, knowing she could not say that her wish was for her name to be there, but then she realized another oddity with the saga, one she had not even thought about before. "My lord? You were the first 'Traot to ascend to the rank of Shipmaster, were you not?"

"I was." Zylo replied, turning to look at his daughter, gazing into her eyes. _They are the same color as my own, that dark golden hue... She truly does take after me. Oh, almighty gods, why would you do this to her?_

"Then with respect... why is _your_ name not written anywhere here? Or... any warrior's, for that matter?"

Zylo turned his head away with a sigh. "I cannot give any answer for certain... perhaps I simply have yet to be deemed worthy."

This statement brought Ahst's frustration and confusion to their limit. "By whom, the kaidon!?" she exclaimed. "By military standards, do you not outrank him?"

"Ahst." Zylo raised his voice slightly as a warning.

"What right has he to decide his Shipmaster is unworthy of remembrance? He is our founder, but what else has he done?"

"Lower your voice _now_!" Zylo snarled.

"Certainly not enough to only have himself praised in stone! If I knew no better, I would say that our kaidon is an arrogant ty-"

"_Silence!_"

Ahst's words were cut off by the sound of Zylo's hand striking the side of her face with the speed of a helioskrill. The sudden blow nearly made Ahst cry out in pain, and she felt her eyes water with the shock, but she fought back her tears and turned to face her father, a trickle of blood seeping out from inbetween her stinging left mandibles.

"Who goes there?!"

Ahst and Zylo both turned to face where the question came from. A sentry in rather simplistic silver and green armor approached them, plasma rifle ready and aimed at them. Ahst fought back a shiver; it was the first time a weapon had been pointed at her. She had hoped such an event would be in training, but that was obviously not the case.

"Ah, Shipmaster, it is only you." The sentry holstered his weapon, bowing slightly to Zylo. "Is there a problem, my lord?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with, sentry." Zylo answered, turning back to give Ahst a hard stare. "I am only teaching my daughter the value of holding her tongue."

Ahst nodded, bowing her head slightly as the sentry departed, leaving her and her father alone once more.

"Ahst." Zylo spoke his daughter's name with uncharacteristic softness.

Ahst blinked in surprise. "Yes, my lord?"

"What you were about to say... I will not say that you are entirely wrong."

Ahst glanced up at Zylo. Was he... admitting she had been right all along? "M-my lord? What are you saying, then?"

"There is little I can explain. To do so would be to wish death upon our entire family. As you just witnessed, there are eyes and ears everywhere." Zylo whispered. "Ahst, I..." The Shipmaster sighed, trying to collect his thoughts as he knelt down in front of Ahst, in order to be a little closer to her eye level. "I know you are a curious soul, and the heart of a warrior burns within you. I am sorry that you were born into circumstances that prevent such a destiny. I have wished many a night that it was not so, even asking the gods themselves why they would place such a burden in your spirit."

"My lo-" Ahst stopped herself, finding this moment inappropriate for such a distant-sounding honorific. "Father..."

"You have tried with all your strength, and I have watched from afar for years, praying your determination would meet its end." Zylo continued. "However, boundless youth and wild ambition have blinded you... I regret to tell you that the path you seek simply does not exist for you, and if you continue to seek it out, you will most certainly attract attention, attention that will inevitably land you there." Zylo reached out with his arm to point to the nearby scaffold. "And not just you... If you disgrace our line... you will not suffer the consequences alone."

Ahst shuddered a little at the thought. "What should I do then?" she asked quietly. "I cannot just... forget all of this. It... is nearly all I have lived for!"

"And that is why your lessons have been so rigorous." Zylo said gently. "To help you let this go, and find a new purpose for your life."

"I-" Ahst found herself almost immediately cut off as her father lifted his hand to quiet her.

"I know it is not a life that sounds... even remotely appealing to you. But you will find a way to honor our name, even if only as a wife to a warrior. If you put as much of your hearts into it as you have for this... then I know you will find a way. For now... focus on what your mother and I have to teach you. For your own sake, and your family's, Ahst... let go. Please understand."

Ahst glanced up at the wall again, fighting back the sorrow clawing at her eyes and throat. She felt her hand lightly squeezed, however, and her last defenses fell. She dropped to her knees, her head resting on her father's shoulder as he embraced her in the dark.

"I... I understand..."

Zylo sighed with relief, holding his daughter tightly. Perhaps now, his bond with her could finally rekindle. "Thank you, Ahst. Let me walk you home before I head to training. Your mother is likely worried sick and sitting at a table alone with a stone-cold dinner waiting."

**Originally, I did not plan on discussing this, but after another long gap, I feel my readers should know the reason why.  
So... I think we can almost all agree 2016 was a jerk of a year, unless you are either Donald Trump or a member of the Chicago Cubs baseball team. While the first part of the second half of the year went well for me, what with living with my fiance for three months to test our co-habiting skills, once October hit... things went to hell really fast.  
I'll spare you all the details, but long story short, there was a medical emergency around Halloween that almost cost me an immediate family member. This family member is out of the danger zone now, but was hospitalized in another town for four months, having just come home in late February, and technically is still in recovery. As you can guess, my motivation was rock-bottom for a pretty long time, and my spare time for... not just writing, but a LOT of things, has taken a pretty heavy cut. I plan on being productive/creative whenever I can, however!  
Apologies to everyone yet again, I love you all, thank you for sticking with me!  
(P.S. In order to make Ahst's home more remote/backwater (and some future events slightly more believable), I have changed her homeworld from Sanghelios to a colony of my creation known as Teeda'ul. Previous chapters have been slightly altered to reflect this change!)**


End file.
